ninjagofandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kullanıcı:FrozenLight,
| Series = Shuriken Sentai Ninninger | Episode = 01 | Writer = | Director = | Airdate = | Viewers = | Thread = http://forums.tvnihon.com/viewtopic.php?f=155&t=16597 | Prev = | Next = [[Ninninger Shinobi no 02|Shinobi no 02 ]] | Episode list = Episode List }} Important things that happened http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ninnin/contents/Story/0001/ http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ninnin/story/1205009_2393.html Youkai Youkai Kamaitachi 妖怪カマイタ :Voiced by: Inada Tetsu (稲田徹) :Height: 197cm (Girth of Ogres Height 47.3m) :Weight: 232kg (Girth of Ogres Weight 556.8t) :Object: Chainsaw :Likes: 風の音 :Favorite place: 工事現場 :Attack Power: ★★★☆☆ :Mysterious Techniques: ★☆☆☆☆ :ぶったぎり: ★★★★★ *Formed from a chainsaw. Its name means "sickle/kama" and "weasel/itachi", and he has sickles on his arms, chainsaws on his shoulders, and some sort of weasel on his back that looks like a Noh mask when on his head. *When he first comes to life, he laughs "Chee ha ha" which sounds like "Chainsaw". *It's based on an actual Youkai (鎌鼬) from myth. "They appear riding on dust devils, and they cut people using the nails on both their hands that are like sickles. One would receive a sharp wound from it, but there is no pain." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamaitachi http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ninnin/contents/Youkai/0001/ Guest Stars Attacks and Mecha Ninninger Attacks *'Ninja Issen' (Ninja Flash 忍者一閃) - Akaninger jumps up, then drops down quickly and slashes. *'Nin Retsu Zan' (Violent Ninja Slash 忍烈斬) - Akaninger powers up, slashes the enemy multiple times, then jumps up for the Ninja Issen finisher. Otomo Nin (Companion Nin オトモ忍) The Ninninger's mecha. Unlike previous series, the motif of the different component mecha vary quite a bit. Their names end in -maru, which is a common naming convention for weapons and vehicles. For example, the Shinkenger's sword was called "Shinkenmaru". :Shinobimaru :Akaninger's main mecha. As the name implies, it's a red ninja. :Dragomaru :Aoninger's dragon mecha. :Dumpmaru :Kininger's dump truck. :Wanmaru :Shironinger's dog mecha. Wan means "dog/puppy" in Japanese (It's literally the Japanese sound for a dog barking.) :Byunmaru :Momoninger's train mecha. Byun is the Japanese onomatopoeia for "going fast". Possibly a reference to the GoRanger's mecha, which were named similarly (like VariVroom or VariDriin). ShurikenJin (シュリケンジン) The Ninninger's first gattai robo. Combined with Shinobimaru, Dragomaru, Dumpmaru, Wanmaru, Byunmaru. Its finisher is Appare Giri (Splendid Slash アッパレ斬り). The word Appare is an alternate pronunciation of Takaharu's name. ShurikenJin's name probably means "Shuriken God". Songs Used *Saa Ike! Ninninger! *Nan ja mon ja! Ninja Matsuri! Trivia *Ninja Guideline: Those who are ninja do not give in to fear or worries. Or take things lightly *Kamaitachi is voiced by Inada Tetsu who also did Doggie's voice on DekaRanger as well as modern Kamen Rider Ichigou. *This episode airs on 2/22 which is being dubbed Ni Ni Ni day or Ninja Day since "two" in Japanese is "Ni". Or in this case, Ninnin Day for Ninninger. *When Kasumi puts the signs on Nagi and Fuuka's backs, she uses a cat sticker for Nagi. And a dog sticker for Fuuka, perhaps foreshadowing her mecha being dog themed. *During the mecha fight, Kamaitachi kabe-dons Shinobimaru against a building. Kabe-don is a popular meme that appears in a few things in 2014/2015. *When they announce themselves, the phrase they say is a reference to their name. And the background shows their theming. **Akaninger says "A splendid rampage!" Splendid/Appare is an alternate way of saying Takaharu. The background is a bright red sun, which is the symbol of Japan and its flag. **Aoninger says "The roaring Cloud!" which is his nickname, which in turn is a translation of Yakumo which means Clouds. In the background are blue clouds. **Kininger says "The shimmering calm!" The phrase actually uses his own name, Nagi/Calm. The background has a calm sea behind him. **Shironinger says "A petal blowing in the wind!" Fuuka means flowery wind and in the background are pink flowers and snow flakes. **Momoninger says "The wavering mist!" Kasumi means mist and she says it in the phrase itself. The background is covered in a pink mist. *Izayoi wears a kitsune/fox Noh mask. He also carries a gourd and a mallet, which appear often in Japanese myths. **While the Ninningers' shurikens have four points, Izayoi's has five. Instead of having a kanji for color, Izayoi's shuriken says Ja/Evil on it. Each of the points has an oni-looking face on them, and different edges can do different things. For example, he uses one in his mallet to make the dead Youkai become giants. **The mallet being used to make things larger is a reference to the Magic Mallet/Uchide's Mallet from Japanese myths. In the fable Issunboushi (One-inch boy), a boy the size of a thumb defeats an oni, steals his mallet, and uses it to become a full sized man (and marries the princess). In Momotarou, he captures the treasure from the oni of Onigashima. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uchide_no_kozuchi *When the Hitokarage are storming the dojo, they chant "jippa jippa". That's because their name is based on the phrase jippa-hitokarage (十把一絡) which means "to lump a bunch of things together". So their catchphrase and name together mean "The miscellaneous". *Fuuka calls Takaharu a bum. His jeans are ripped, and there's the implication that Takaharu hasn't stayed in the same spot in four years. *Yakumo wears fancy clothes and peppers English words in his dialogue. He's apparently Harry Pottering it up, since he says he has magic lessons in England. *Nagi wears clothes with a bunch of logos on it. For most of the episode, he wears a hat that says NY Brooklyn on it. *Fuuka wears a jacket with a big logo on the left breast. *Kibaoni's prediction that he would be back in 444 years is probably based on 4 being an inauspicious number in Japanese, since it's a homonym for "shi/death". **That would mean that Kibaoni made this prediction in 1571. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:1571_in_Japan *Takaharu calls the seat of ShurikenJin a Mikoshi, a palanquin or portable shrine that people carry during festivals. He then shouts "wasshoi" something people shout while carrying these shrines to keep the rhythm. Ninja stuff *Takaharu uses the Body replacement jutsu (Kawarimi no Jutsu 変わり身の術). *Kasumi appears by removing a curtain blending her into the background. *When Dragomaru first appears, he's riding a kite. In popular media, ninjas are known for flying by riding on giant kites like that. thumb|Dressed as more traditional ninjas for Super Hero Time Out of Episode Trivia *Writer signature - Shimoyama Kento is known for writing comedic episodes. There's a scene where Shironinger slips on a banana and makes a pun "sonna banana" instead of "sonna bakana". *Super Hero Time - Drive and Takaharu introduce Super Hero Time. At the end, Akaninger is riding on Tridoron. Then the Ninninger, Akaninger on Tridoron, and Mach pop out of ShurikenJin. *After SHT, the Ninninger appear dressed as more traditional ninjas to announce a prize at the end. *During the ending theme, there's a guess the number of colored fireworks there are. The colors match the colors on the remote for TV's in Japan. **Blue 3 Red 7 Green 3 Yellow 3 Transcript Ninninger Shinobi no 01 Transcript Gallery Ninnin0102.jpg Ninnin0103.jpg Ninnin0104.jpg Ninnin0105.jpg Ninpn1-1.jpg|Making of Ninpn1-2-3.jpg Ninpn1-5-1-6.jpg Ninpn1-7-1-8.jpg Ninpn1-9-1-10.jpg Ninpn1-11-1-12.jpg Ninpn1-13-1-14.jpg Ninpn1-15.jpg 01Category: Trope Kabe-don